1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a green burial system and more particularly pertains to burying plural remains in a single grave site in an ecological, respectful and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of burial systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, burial systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of burying human remains are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the burial systems of known designs and configurations fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a green burial system that allows for burying plural remains in a single grave site in an ecological, respectful and economical manner.
In this respect, the green burial system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of burying plural remains in a single grave site in an ecological, respectful and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved green burial system which can be used for burying plural remains in a single grave site in an ecological, respectful and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.